An Act of Vengeance
by tinsmals
Summary: Revenge against Steve Sloan is taken out on the person he loves most.
1. Chapter 1

_**An Act of Vengeance**_

**__**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of DM. I do own the ones that I created._

_Rating: I'm giving it an M for violence._

_Summary: Revenge against Steve Sloan is taken out on the person he loves most._

_Author's notes: Feedback is always appreciated. Also beta help is always welcomed. Thank you for reading._

**Chapter One: The Abduction**

**Two men sat in a car watching the Sloan home. It was two thirty in the morning. Their plan had gone off without a hitch. Twenty-eight hours earlier they had escaped from the maximum security prison in ****Sacramento.**

**Inside the house Steve Sloan's phone rang. Blindly he felt for the phone, nearly dropping the receiver he groaned, "Yeah, hello."**

"**Steve, this is Marge at dispatch. I'm sorry to have to wake you but we have a double murder at the home of Judge Million."**

**Steve sat up quickly in bed. "Francis and Martha Million?"**

"**I'm afraid so. It looks like a homicide. We've contacted Cheryl. She's in route."**

**Steve sighed, "OK, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and toyed with whether he should wake his father. Deciding his father could come later to the scene, he opted to let his father get some much needed rest. Steve got up and dressed. He stopped upstairs long enough to leave a short note for his dad, so he wouldn't worry, and then made his way to his car. **

**The sandy hair young man turned to his ex- cellmate. "Well, so far it's gone like clockwork.**

**Shaking is head up and down, the man with the short brown hair and brown beard, smiled at the young man to his left, "Now the fun begins." After Steve Sloan's pickup made the turn at the end of the street he started the engine, and pulled the car into the Sloan's driveway.**

**It didn't take but a few minutes for the pair to disable the alarm system and gain entry into the elder Sloan's home.**

**Moving quietly through the moonlit rooms, they located Mark Sloan sleeping in his room. The younger man silently move to the side of his bed and gazed down at the slumbering man. Looking over at his cellmate he nodded his head.**

**The oldest of the pair flipped the light switch, illuminating the room in bright white light. **

**The young man pounced on the elder Sloan, punching him twice in quick succession in the face. He grabbed the dazed man and flipped him onto his stomach and quickly used a zip tie around his wrists, binding his arms tightly behind him. Whipping a black cloth from his pocket he blind folded the stunned man. Glancing to his partner he gave the thumbs up sign, and punched Mark in the right kidney.**

**They left the dazed man on the bed and made a trip though the house. The younger man donned a pair of surgical gloves and pick up the phone. He placed a call to the pay phone down the street. "Seth, it's Vince. Yeah we're in, come on up. We need the camcorder."**

_Vincent Walker had been in jail for three years. He had murdered patients and nearly succeeded in murdering Mark's son before he was caught making an attempt to murder Dr. Jesse Travis in Steve's room at Community General. _

_Vince became the cellmate of Eddie Gault one year ago. Gault threatened Mark's life after he was paroled and nearly cost Steve his career as he attempted to protect his father. _

_The two men quickly became friends when they realized they both had the hate and loathing of Mark and Steve Sloan in common. _

_Vinny Bartel learned through the prison grapevine, that the cellmates plan to seek revenge on Steve Sloan. Bartel let it be known about twelve weeks before their planned escape he was placing a contract the head of Mark Sloan. He still blamed Mark for his father's death._

_Through his many contacts in the prison system he offered to pay them one million dollars for the painful death of Mark Sloan._

_Eddie and Vince accepted the job and spent much of their time planning their revenge. The only requirement was that it be recorded so Vinny could enjoy the doctor's demise. _

_After much time and planning the two men came up with what they felt would be the perfect plan for the pain, suffering, and death of Mark Sloan. In turn this would cause the mental torture, grief and anguish of Steve Sloan._

**There was a light knock at the front door. Vince opened the door and his brother Seth stepped in. He hugged his brother, "It's good to see you Bro."**

**Seth grinned, "We've waited a long time for this day. I have everything set up the house. It's great; it's only three blocks from here. The video is set up, and everything is there I think you'll need, food, equipment, communications. It's all ready. I'll stay long enough to be sure it's all working then I'll split cause the cops will be tailing me looking for you soon."**

**Vince nodded, "Ok, let's set up the camcorder and leave a token of our visit to get things rolling. Eddie found the old man's computer. I think we'll set up a special video for the son to find when he gets home."**

**Vince and his brother strolled into Mark's office. Eddie had the computer up and running. He had it ready to receive the video they were about to shoot. **

"**Seth, it's nice to meet you," Eddie said as he stuck out his hand.**

**Shaking the man's hand he answered, "It's nice to meet you too, Eddie. I've heard a lot about you from my baby brother. I'm glad I could help you guys with this little project."**

**Eddie smiled, "Just make sure you only get Sloan on this video. We don't want to tip our hand too soon."**

"**No problem. I brought these hoods for us so it won't matter."**

**Eddie grinned, "great idea, we won't have to worry about being seen. I like it"**

**Seth shook his head up and down, "Shall we get started?"**

"**After you, we should get some footage of him bleeding in his bed."**

**Mark lay face down on the bed. His pillow was bright red with the blood from his lip and his cheek. His face was beginning to swell and bruise. **

**Seth began filming as he entered the room.**

**Vince and Eddie put their hoods on and entered the room. They reached out and grabbed Mark by the ankles and yanked him down and off the foot of his bed. They dropped to his knees on the floor at the foot of his bed.**

**Mark's wounds left a trail of bright red blood down the bright white sheet. He groaned, "Who are you and what do you want."**

**Vince and Eddie each took a hold of Mark's upper arms and dragged him out of the bedroom and into the living room. They stood him in the open area in front of the fire place. **

**Mark stood on his own although he was weak on his feet. Stepping up next to Mark, the began to read a prepared speech.**

"_**Mark Sloan, your son, Steve Sloan has been found guilty of crimes that caused us to be falsely imprisoned. That debt must be paid."**_

**Marks head shot up, "You leave my son alone."**

**Eddie drove his fist into Mark's abdomen three times hard.**

"**Uggh, umph… ummph," Mark groaned as the force of the blows bent him forward.**

**Eddie then drove his fist into the side of Mark's face, reopening and extending the laceration into the chin, driving him to his knees. The second blow opened a laceration on his temple extending a good way into the hair. His silver hair quickly became bright red.**

**Mark leaned over and place his forehead on the cool wood floor. Blood poured down the elder man's face and had already made a small pool on the floor. **

**Eddie and Vince reached down and grabbed the bound arms of the injured man. They jerked Mark back up on his feet with little effort.**

"**Ahhh," groaned from the silver hair patriarch of the Sloan household.**

**Eddie grabbed a large handful of the thick bloodied hair and yanked Mark's head, painfully arching his neck backwards. He growled in the wounded man's face, "I don't want to hear anything from you old man till you're asked… You understand?"**

"**Yes, I understand," Mark spluttered as he tried to keep from strangling on his own blood.**

**He shoved Mark's head forward and he almost lost his balance. Eddie grabbed the front of Mark's pajamas with his fist and shook him hard. "Stand up old man or I'll kill you right here."**

**Mark steadied himself and nodded him head up and down, "I.. I understand," he quietly answered.**

**Eddie nodded to Vince, go ahead brother.**

**Vince started the prepared statement again.**

"_**Mark Sloan, your son Steve Sloan has been found guilty of crimes that caused us to be falsely imprisoned. That debt must be paid. Your son has been sentenced to torture equal to what we have endured then the ultimate price death by a method of our choosing."**_

**Mark felt as though he was going to be sick. His color paled in front of the eyes of his capturers.**

**Eddie stepped close to Mark, his face close to Mark's left ear. "What do you think of our sentence, Dr. Sloan?"**

"**Don't do this. Go on with your lives. Revenge against Steve will only put you back in prison. He has a lot of friends and even if you kill me here and now, Steve and our friends won't rest till you back behind bars."**

**Eddie grabbed the elder man's pajama top with both hands and shook him hard, bashing his body against the large stone fireplace. Eddie screamed at the injured man, "I'm not going back to prison!" Shaking Mark again hard he continued, "and your son is going to pay, one way or another, you got that old man?"**

**Mark's voice broke, "Please… I can't breath…"**

**Eddie loosened up on his hold on the elder Sloan, "what do you want to say old man?"**

**Mark gasped as he tried to painful take a deep breath, "Please, take me leave my son alone."**

**Vince grinned, "Are you offering to take your son's place and his punishment Dr. Sloan?"**

**Mark swayed on his feet, "Yes… yes I am. Do whatever you want to me just leave my son alone."**

**Eddie snarled, "I'm not sure that's a fair exchange doctor. I mean you're an old man, I'm not sure torturing you would be as satisfying as torturing your son."**

**Mark slid to his knees, "Please, take me… Do whatever you need to satisfy you need for revenge, just don't hurt my son."**

**Vince grinned, "Well, we could send the video link of his father's torture to Lieutenant Sloan. That way we can torture them both. I believe it'll hurt Steve Sloan to watch his father's painful demise."**

**Eddie stood silent for a few minutes and appeared to think it through. He knelt down next to the silver haired man, "Ok, old man we'll take you up on your offer, but if you die before we're done… Your son's life will still be in play."**

"**OK… I understand. Thank you… Thank you."**

**Eddie snickered, "I wouldn't be thanking me soon, Sloan. It's going to be a very painful death for you old man."**

**Mark bowed his head and thought about his son. He knew Steve would be wild with worry. His son was a kind, thoughtful man. He was a good cop. Mark knew that his death at the hands of these men that Steve put away would devastate his son. He prayed he'd given his son enough coping skills that he would eventually come to terms with the sacrifice he'd made for him.**

**Vince grabbed a hold of the silver hair and pulled mark's head up. He ripped the blindfold off the battered man head. "You want to say something to your son before we leave, Sloan?" Shoving his head forward, he pointed to the camera on the tripod, "the cameras right there." **

**Mark's eyes filled with tears, his voice was broken and raspy, "Son, I want you to know that I love you. This is not your fault. I want you to get through this and live a full life son. You're not responsible for these psychological misfits…"**

**Eddie erupted and attacked the bound man. "Noo, that's… not… true!" He pounded Mark's face and chest with each pause in his words. The beating to Marks face and body was relentlessly until Vince and his brother finally pulled him off.**

**Vince growled, "What the hell are you doing? You've got to control yourself man. You're going to kill him before we even get out of the house! You're about to blow a million dollars you jerk."**

**Eddie walked over and kicked the elder Sloan over onto his back.**

**Mark, moaned in pain as his body weight came down on his tightly bound hands. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about never seeing his son again. **

**Eddie reached down and grabbed the pajama and lifted the wounded man up off the floor.**

**Mark groaned loudly as he was moved to a sitting position. **

**Eddie smiled as he let go of the elder Sloan and he dropped back on his bound hands. **

**Mark cried out, "Ahh…" and rolled onto his side.**

**Eddied chuckled, "He's alive. Let's get finished with the filming, so we can get him loaded. Can you get it up and running on the computer? I have it tied into the plasma TV so Sloan can watch it in living color."**

**Seth nodded, "I'll get it loaded. It'll take me a little longer than we anticipated because I want to leave some of this in slow mo, so his son will get the full effect of these mornings' activities."**

**Vincent laughed, "Let's get moving. It's almost five o'clock. We need to get him loaded and out of here before they start missing him."**

**Seth filmed them as they dragged Mark out of the house leaving a trail of blood on the floor out the door. Within thirty minutes, they we're gone from the house. **

**On the computer in Dr. Sloan's office and on the plasma TV, the video of the morning's activities played on an endless loop. It was just waiting for the return of Steve Sloan to his father's house.**

24


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Act of Vengeance**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of DM. I do own the ones that I created._

_Rating: I'm giving it an M for violence and assault._

_Summary: Revenge against Steve Sloan is taken out on the person he loves most._

_Author's notes: Feedback is always appreciated. Also beta help is always welcomed. Thank you for reading._

**Chapter Two: Realization**

**Steve made his way slowly through the home of Judge Francis Million. The home had been utterly ransacked during the murder. **

**He stopped at the partially covered, yet badly beaten bodies lying so still on the living room floor. Amanda Bentley work quietly over the body of Judge Million. **

**Steve knelt down next to the young medical examiner. "Can you tell time of death?"**

**Amanda sighed, "I'd say by the liver temp, maybe two to three hours."**

**Steve ran his hand through his hair, "We sure are on this scene early… Something just doesn't sit right with me. It feels wrong."**

**Amanda cleared her throat, "Steve…"**

**Steve's bright blue eyes made contact with Amanda's warm chocolate ones, "what's wrong Amanda?"**

"**I believe they've been sexually assaulted."**

**The shock showed on Steve's face, "what… him too?"**

**Amanda nodded, "They were both naked from the waist down, He has rectal tears… she has bruising consistent with sexual assault."**

**Steve stood up, he felt as if he were going to be sick. "What kind of person or persons would do that to people their age? I'm mean, how old are they? He has to be his seventies because Dad is sixty-two."**

**Cheryl stepped up, "he's seventy-six, and his wife is sixty-eight."**

**Steve shook his head from side to side as he watched Amanda's techs respectfully place the bodies of the Millions one by one into the black body bags. "I don't understand this. It's such a waste." **

**Glancing over at his partner he asked, "Are there any family members that would be able to tell us if there is anything missing?"**

"**They have two sons both in service and out of the country. He has a brother in L. A. She has a sister in Atlanta," Cheryl replied. **

**Amanda was the one of the group that always thought like a mother. She shook her head from side to side, "oh it's terrible for their sons to learn something like this so far from home."**

**Steve sighed, "I don't think there is a good time for this kind of news." **

**He stood there for a few seconds as his thoughts moved to his own father. "I'm glad I let Dad sleep this morning. This would've been tough on him. He's known the Million's since he and Mom moved here."**

**Amanda smiled and patted Steve's shoulder, "I am you let him sleep. Mark expects so much from his self and works way too hard for a man his age. He needs his rest."**

**Cheryl sighed, "Well I'll contact the Red Cross to notify their sons. I'll have the locals contact his brother and her sister, and give them the news. I'll ask his brother to come down and help us determine if this is a robbery."**

………………………………………………………

**Jessie Travis looked once again at his watch. It was six-fifteen and Dr. Mark Sloan was not at work yet. A person could set their watch by his arrival these days, since he got a new car. He was in the door at five forty-five every morning and expected everyone else to soon follow. **

**Jessie paced in the hallway, back and forth…, back and forth.**

**Doris arrived at six thirty. She stopped for a moment and watched the young doctor pacing outside of Mark Sloan's office. Shaking her head from side to side, "what are you doing, Dr. Travis? Wearing a hole in my carpet? Why don't you just go on in? You know he's in there."**

**Jessie turned, "Oh, Doris… I'm glad you're here. Dr. Sloan is late. Did he say anything to you about errands he had to run this morning, or a reason why he would be late?"**

"**No he did not. And just what makes you think he's late? He's probably in there and forgot to leave the door unlocked. You know how forgetful he can be," she said as she walked with her keys in hand ready to unlock the door.**

**Jesse sighed, "He doesn't answer at his door either. I knocked a few minutes ago."**

**Doris stuck the key in the lock and turned it. She opened the door and stepped inside. "He probably slept here again. That man doesn't take care of himself."**

**Moving toward his closed office door she knocked and opened it speaking as she went, "Dr. Sloan are you napping in there? I don't know how many times I've told you that sleeping here isn't healthy…"**

**Doris stopped and gasped, "Oh, my goodness me!"**

**Jessie walked right into her back as he wasn't expecting her to stop. "Ummph…, Doris why did you stop?" he groaned as he stepped around her. "Oh my God…," Jessie sighed.**

**Mark's office had been turned upside down. Many things in the office had been broken. Files and books were strewn about the room.**

**Jessie asked, "Who would do something like this. Mark is going to be really upset."**

**Doris was always the voice of reason, "I don't know but I'm calling the police."**

**Jessie grabbed his cell, "I'm going to call and see where Mark is."**

**Doris turned, "I think we better call Steve…," as she pointed to the picture of him and his father taken while they were on their last fishing trip. A hunting knife was stuck in the picture of Mark and something dangled from a wire attached to the knife. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in newspaper.**

**Jessie approached the picture. He could smell the dead fish odor as he got closer. "Doris, I have a real bad feeling about this."**

**Holding the receiver to her phone in her hand Doris placed her other hand on her hip, "Well, aren't you just a Sherlock Holmes this morning."**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Steve and his partner were finishing up at the scene, when their boss pulled into the driveway. Captain Newman got out of the car and headed toward the house, stopping to talk with some of the uniform officers. **

**Steve watched as the officers got into their cars and left with sirens blaring.**

**Sighing he looked at his partner, "That doesn't look good."**

…………………………………………………

**Jessie didn't get an answer at the Sloan home, or on Mark's phone. Looking up at Doris he said, "I'm gonna' call Steve."**

……………………………………………………

**Steve stepped toward the door as he watched Captain Newman send another set of officers off sirens blaring. **

**Newman stopped on the side walk and made eye contact with Steve then dropped his head for a moment.**

"**This can't be good news, "Steve growled. About that time his cell rang. **

**Cheryl whispered, "I'll go see what he wants."**

**Pulling his phone from it's holder on his waist Steve grinned, "Thanks partner."**

**Cheryl grinned. "Don't mention it."**

**Steve looked down at his phone, **_"Jessie?" _**Steve flipped his phone open. "Hey Jess, what's going on?"**

"**Steve, is your Dad with you?"**

**Steve watched as Cheryl looked back at him then handed her notebook over to Captain Newman. She gazed over at him briefly before getting in her car and pulling out. An uneasy feeling began to fill Steve's gut.**

"**No, Jesse. He's not with me. Is he not at work?"**

**Jesse groaned, "Would I have called you to see if he was with you if he were here?"**

**Steve watched as a black sedan pull into the driveway. When it stopped, two of his fellow detectives got out. The feeling in his gut was getting stronger by the minute. He tried to continue with his conversation with Jesse, "Have you called the house? What about his cell?"**

**The two detectives stooped and talked to Captain Newman and one of them took possession of Cheryl's notebook. **

"**I don't get an answer on either. I think I'll go to the house and check on him. I need to make sure he's alright." Jesse continued.**

**Steve swallowed hard when Captain Newman looked up at him and slid his hands in his pockets and ambled toward the house.**

"**No, Jesse… I'm only a few blocks away. I'll go check on him. Dad was really tired last night he probably forgot to set his alarm."**

"**But Steve, he didn't answer the phone."**

"**Well, maybe he was in the shower."**

"**Steve, I think I should tell you…"**

"**Look Jess, I said I'd check on it… Dad or I will call you shortly."**

"**But Steve I think you should know…"**

**Steve cut his friend off, "I'll take care of it. Now bye Jessie, and thanks for calling," and flipped his phone closed.**

……………………………………………………………………

**Steve met his boss on the front porch, "Hey Cap. What's going on?"**

**Captain Newman took a deep breath, "Umm, Steve… Let's step in the house."**

**Steve obliged his Captain's request. He waited silently for his Captain to continue.**

**Taking a deep breath Newman said, "I need your notes on the Million's murder. I'm giving it to Stevens and Johnson."**

**Steve stared at his boss, "Oh, and why is that?"**

"**Well, something's come up."**

**Steve arched his eyebrows, "Something's come up? Something that is more important than this murder?"**

**Captain Newman's phone rang. "Yes…"**

**Steve watched his boss closely as the color drained from his face. ""Yes, I understand. We'll be there shortly."**

**Newman closed his phone. "Steve, there's been an incident."**

"**Cap, just tell me what's going…," Steve stopped mid-sentence. Putting the pieces together, Jesse's phone call, his father was missing. "Is it my Dad? Has something happened to my Father?"**

**Newman pursed his lips, "Steve… I want you to just listen to me for a moment. It seems that someone broke in to your Father's office at CMC and basically demolished it.  
**

**Steve's eyes darted back and forth while he processed the information. "Was my father in his office?"**

**Shaking his head from side to side, Newman answered, "No, it does look as if your Father made to the hospital today."**

**Steve clinched his jaw, "Jesse called me a few minutes ago… He was looking for dad."**

"**The people at the hospital are pretty upset. There is more."**

**Steve swallowed, "Ok, what else?"**

**Newman continued, "In your father's office, a knife was left in a picture of you and your Father, with a dead fish attached."**

**Steve started to back away from his boss "What about my Father? Is he… Is he dead?"**

**Sighing Captain Newman answered, "We don't know."**

**Steve wanted to run, "I have to go home and see if he's there." **

**Newman grasped his detective's shoulder, "I have people at your house. He's not there."**

"**We have to find him," Steve whispered as he moved toward the door."**

"**Listen to me Lieutenant, there is more," Captain Newman said sternly.**

**Steve stopped and glared at his commander. "What?"**

"**I have units on scene at you Father's house. There's quiet a lot of blood… and your Father is missing."**

**Steve felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His respirations increase, the color drained from his face, he felt as if he was going to be sick. "What? Where is he?"**

"**We don't know, but it appears he or someone was injured."**

**Steve's heart was racing, he backed away, "I've got to get over there."**

"**I'll take you," his superior offered.**

"**No, I'm fine."**

**Reaching out Captain Newman grabbed Steve's arm, "Let me drive you."**

**Steve pulled his arm away, growled, "I don't need you to drive me!" Turning away he moved towards his truck.**

**Captain Newman called out, "I need to tell you something else, Sloan."**

**Steve stopped at his truck door. "Ok, make it fast."**

**Newman licked his dry lips. He knew this was going to set Steve Sloan off like a rocket. "Thirty six hours ago, there was a successful escape from Sacramento State Prison."**

**Steve's heart clinched, "Who?"**

**Newman stared at the quickly angering man before him. "Somehow, the dispatchers missed the note that was attached to the bolo. Due to the possible danger to yourselves from these inmates, the bolo gave specific instructions to notify Judge Million, the prosecutor, yourself and your father of the escape. As you know that was not done."**

**The muscles in Steve's jaws twitched as he attempted to retain some control. "Well, the information went a long way in protecting the Millions, didn't it? Now, are you going to tell me who the hell escaped?" he shouted.**

"**Eddie Gault and Vincent Walker," Newman answered.**

**Steve grabbed his boss by the lapels of his jacket and spun him around, slamming him into the side of his truck, "Are you kidding me? They escaped and no one told me? How the Hell did that happen?"**

**Newman tried to keep his voice calm, "Sloan, I just found out myself a little while ago. Then all this happened with your Father. I came to you as soon as I could."**

**Steve shook him, "That's not much help for my Father; is it Captain?"**

**He felt hands grab his arms as Stevens and Johnson tried to free Captain Newman from the icy grip of a very angry Steve Sloan. "Sloan, let go. This isn't going to help. It's not Newman's fault!"**

**Steve ice blue glare never left his superior's face, he tighten his grip, "Yeah, then whose fault is it?"**

**Newman gasped, "This won't help your father, Sloan. I'm in the process of running that problem down now."**

**Steve held him for a moment longer before he lessened his grip and let go of the man he had pressed against his truck. "Ok, I'm… I've got to go."**

**Standing in front of Steve's truck door, Newman attempt to slow the distraught detective's ability to leave, "Steve you need to get a hold of yourself."**

"**I'm going home. Now move out of my way or I'll move you, Sir."**

**Newman stared at him for a few moments then moved to the side.**

**Steve got in his truck, and spun his tires as he tore towards home. **

**Newman pulled out his phone and called Cheryl, "Lookout, he's on his way… Yeah, I told him. He's aware. Yes, I would say he's pretty angry… Yes, I'll be along soon." Closing his phone, he went to talk with Stevens and Johnson about the Million's case.**

**  
**

19


End file.
